


Devilish

by Jenlums



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Heavy Angst, Hook-Up, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Akaashi Keiji, Love Triangles, My First Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenlums/pseuds/Jenlums
Summary: You two were the blood in each other's veins, the oxygen in each other's lungs, the harmony and color in each other's lives. He meant the world to you and you thought you meant the world to him, but it's not to be. He betrayed you.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Awaited reunion

He intertwined his pinky with yours. His eyes illuminated under the moonlight, his lips showed a genuine smile, you could see his happiness on his face. He was overjoyed being around you, he loved your company. He doesn't shine this bright around anyone else. He moved closer towards you, gently tilting his head down to you until your foreheads touched. He looked at your face, running his pointer finger across your cheeks and to your nose. His pinky was still intertwined with yours. 

"I promise that I'll be with you forever", he smiled brightly

"You don't have to be with me forever", you replied. "Just promise that you won't ever leave me, promise me that you won't abandon me."

He stayed silent for a moment to take in your words. He untwined his pinky from yours and softly held your face. He rubbed his thumb on your cheek, making you blush. His smile disappeared. His lips curled down, his eyes no longer shone. His expression was calm yet focused. That's the face he makes when he means business. 

"I would never, ever, ever abandon you. I'm not your mom", he stated 

The gutwrenching feeling in your stomach disappeared, your body was now at peace. You felt the sincerity in his words, he truly meant it. At least, that's what you thought. 

You and he were partners, practically each other's halves. You spent every day together, you can't remember a day that didn't include him. You two were the blood in each other's veins, the oxygen in each other's lungs, the harmony and color in each other's lives. He meant the world to you and you thought you meant the world to him, but it's not to be. He betrayed you. 

\--

You walked through the halls of your house, casually glancing at the paintings. You had multiple paintings of your family members. They were old paintings that had members from two generations ago. You stopped by the hall and looked at a painting of your mother and father.

'They still haven't removed it'

You balled up your fists, feeling the anger rush through your body. Your personal maid stood behind you, waiting for a command. You turned your head back to look at her, she was startled slightly at the look of your face. Your eyes raged with fury, your nails dug deep into your palm.

"Miss L/n, is everything okay?", she asked concernedly 

You took a second to breathe and snap out of your thoughts. You released your fist and felt a smidge of blood drip down your palm. 

"Yes", you answered. "Tell Trevor to remove this fucking painting before I lose myself."

"Ye-yes! Right away, miss L/n", she said nervously

You said walking away. You never really hated anyone as much as your mom. She left you, took your sister with her, and never came back. Your dad was left heartbroken and abandoned and your trust betrayed. He remarried but you can't find yourself getting along with her, not after everything. You can't find anything bad about her, you want to hate her but how can you? She is innocent, she has nothing to do with your hatred. You feel guilty about how you treat her but you can't get yourself to apologize. 

Your relationship with your father is a little better. You care about him and he's one of the only people who hasn't broken your trust. You respect him as a leader and as a father. Even with his broken heart, he kept going and didn't look for revenge. Although, you wished he did. 

You entered his office. He, along with three other men and a woman, was seated around a long table. You stood by the door, formally putting your hands behind your back, waiting for your father to finish his meeting. His eyes met yours and he nodded slightly. You nodded back, a soft smile appearing on your face. The other men around the table were your uncle, your grandfather, your older cousin, and the head of your security. A recent robbery happened; a stack of gold bars and ten thousand carat diamonds were stolen. The person or people behind it are still unknown. Your father was furious. There have been so many robberies happening to your family. 

Your uncle, who owns most of the drugs in the country, was robbed of tens of thousands worth of marijuana. You can say that he wasn't the happiest man when that happened. Your uncle is saying that these robberies are caused by the same person and that it's not a coincidence. The meeting soon ended. Your uncle and the head guard walked over to you, both nodded formally. Your grandfather stayed to look at you, his wrinkled eyes meeting your e/c ones. He smiled brightly. He wasn't that frail, he was still able to walk on his own. The age gap between him and your father wasn't big. He is still even capable of fighting. 

"My, my. Did you grow, my dear?", he asked 

His physique may not be frail but he still has the mind of an old person. You laughed slightly, finding his forgetfulness humorous. 

"We saw each other yesterday, grandpa", you answered 

"Oh, well you must've grown since then", he said making you laugh again

"I guess I did, grandpa. Take care", you bade 

You then greeted your older cousin. She wrapped her arms around you. You responded doing the same gesture. 

"Remember to be safe", she said 

"I will", you replied. "Stay safe, too."

She nodded and left the room. You closed the door and looked at your father. He was sitting at the table, writing things down in his notebook. Silence filled the room as you walked closer towards him. Before you could speak, he looked up to you and opened his mouth. 

"We are attending a ball tomorrow night", he stated 

You took a deep breath in. He swore to himself that he will never attend balls anymore. Not after the betrayal. He swore that he never wanted to see their faces again. 

"You said that we-"

"I know what I said but we might get more leads if we go"

"You think they are behind this?", you asked 

He paused for a second and let out a sigh. 

"After what they did, yes. I do think they are but we need proof", he answered 

"Very well then"

You turned around to walk to the door but your father's voice stopped you midway. You did not turn back to face him. 

"Y/n, if you see him, be civil", he said 

Your eyes twitched, your fist was yet again balled. You snapped out of it before your body was filled with rage. 

"I'll try", you responded 

You continued walking and left the room. You started walking back to your room, passing the same hallway. Memories of him entered your mind. You remembered him so well. His dark hair, his gunmetal eyes, he was perfect in every way. He was the forbidden fruit of your life. You knew you couldn't have him no matter how much you did. He was betrothed to someone else. You tried to get over him but how can you? Getting over him was nearly impossible, no, it was impossible. You two had such a connection. 

You stopped in front of your room, tilting your head until it banged on the door. A single tear fell from your eye then soon after, you were crying hysterically. You haven't cried in a while which made it harder for you to stop. You didn't know why you were crying this much. Was it because you missed him? Was it because of his betrayal? Or was it because you just wanted things to go back to the way they were before? You wiped away all of your tears before anyone could see you. Then, a sudden smile came to your face. It was spontaneous and you couldn't bring yourself to get rid of it. 

"I guess I'll finally see you again, Keiji"


	2. Memories

You were laying in your bathtub, washing your body and hair. You laid there in silence, imagining how tonight could go. As you were imagining the night, thoughts of him entered your mind. You imagined him asking you to dance with him and taking your breath away. He was always a great dancer in contrast to you. You remembered all the balls you would attend when you were a teenager. He would always ask you to dance with him and everyone would stare at how graceful you both looked. Everyone knew you were meant to be. 

Your father wanted you two to marry but his father had other plans. The day things started to go downhill was when he was betrothed to a girl that was apart of the Ushijima family, the main rival of your family. Your father was furious, outraged. That was just the tip of the iceberg. The real betrayal happened when his father got your dad arrested. They were at their local warehouse, trading drugs, and other contrabands until he pointed a gun to your father's face and shot him in the leg until the police came. Your father got out of jail early due to good lawyers but the rest of his men are still in jail. 

But that was his father's betrayal. Akaashi's betrayal was something that happened on the same night but at a different place.

\--

He took you to his back garden. You ran through the blooming flowers and saw the beautiful colors. Your laughs echoed through the air. His grip on your hand was firm but still had a gentle touch. His hand was calloused and warm. Every single line from your palms aligns when you hold hands. Suddenly, he stopped running. You stopped next to the greenhouse. He pulled you behind the building and pushed you against the wall, putting a finger to his lips signaling you to be quiet. 

You tried to stay quiet but you were just so mesmerized by this very romantic setting that your laughs and smiles were unable to stop. The voices of his maids soon simmered down and with that, he leaned in closer to you. His other hand made its way to your face, holding it closer to his. He gently placed his lips against yours, kissing you. You kissed him back, wrapping your other arm around his neck. Your kiss slowly and slowly became more passionate. He started licking your bottom lip, asking for permission. You allowed his tongue in, smiling as he did it. 

You and Akaashi are not together. This was something that happened so suddenly between you two. It felt right at the moment so you kept doing things like this. No one knows about it even though it's extremely obvious. He swirled his tongue around yours, making you let out slight moans. He gripped on your face harder, pulling you even closer to his. The hand that was holding yours was now holding your waist. As he kissed you passionately, you thought nothing could be better than this. 

Suddenly, he pulled away. He still held you in his arms, his eyes glistening underneath the moonlight. His expression was somewhat upset. 

"Keiji, what's wrong?", you asked

He didn't answer right away. He pressed his lips together, looking down at the ground then looking back at your eyes. 

"Do- do you love me?", he asked catching you by surprise 

You were stunned by his question. You knew your answer but you didn't know if you should say it. Even if you tell him, that won't change the fact that he is betrothed to someone else, that he will spend the rest of his life with someone else. What you were doing was wrong even if it felt right. Maybe that's why you did it in the first place anyways. We want the things we can't have. 

"Keiji-"

"If I do something wrong, something so wrong that it breaks your heart.... are you able to forgive me?"

"Where is this coming from? What are you talking about?", you asked holding his face

"Y/n I-"

He was interrupted by one of his guards. His uncle stood beside the guard, an evil smirk plastered on his face. 

"Well done, Keiji. Bringing her to an isolated area, very smart", he said 

The guard beside him walked over to me, cuffing both my hands behind my back. Akaashi was not looking at you, he stared out, downheartedness showing in his face but you saw it as guilt. 

"What's happening?! Let go of me!", you yelled 

"You will be sent to jail, just like your father. You will never have the same reputation ever again", his uncle replied 

The cuffs were tight around your wrists. Soon after, another guard came up and held your arm tightly. You kicked one of them in the knees, making him groan in pain, and turned around to look at Akaashi. 

"Keiji!", you yelled after him. "Did you bring me here just for this? Did you know?!"

He stayed silent for a moment. The guards didn't pull you away immediately. His uncle stood beside Akaashi, holding his shoulder. Akaashi pressed his lips together again, closing his eyes shortly and taking a deep breath in. 

"I did", he answered

He started laughing maniacally. This side of him was a side you have never seen before, you didn't even know it existed. While he laughed maniacally, you stopped to wonder, what happened to the boy you knew? The boy that would never hurt you, the boy that promised not to leave you. He disappeared and you were left heartbroken and betrayed. 

"I played you like a game! Did you really think I meant everything? You're pathetic! I can't believe you ate that shit up so well!"

He stopped laughing and looked at you. He was hurt by the words he said. He saw how heartbroken you looked, he wished that he could save you from this but his father threatened him. He said that he'll kill you if he doesn't do this. He did this because he thought it was better to break your heart than to have you killed. 

"Very well then", you said. "Farewell, Akaashi."

He gasped at the fact that you didn't say his first name. You have rarely called him by his last name. You have known him for so long, calling him by his last name never happens.

'Farewell, Y/n'

\--

It's been five years since that day. You don't know if you've moved on but you do know that your trust in people has decreased drastically. 

'Why am I nervous for tonight? Why does thinking about him make my hands tremble, my stomach churned, my thoughts scrambled? It's been five years since that heavy heartbreak. I can't let go.'

You got out of the tub, drying yourself off with a towel. You wrapped your towel around your body and walked out of the bathroom. To your surprise, you saw the only person you can trust, your best friend. 

"Hi bitch!", she yelled loudly 

"Dammit, Vic. Use your inside voice", you responded 

"Oh come on! I'm excited to see you!", she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around you

"Shouldn't you already be dressed? This is very unlike you", you stated, removing her arms from your shoulders

She sat down on your bed, looking at your underwear that you had placed. She scoffed and picked up your laced underwear. 

"You're wearing these?!", she asked. "Y/n, if this is because you're seeing your ex-boyfriend then you can just tell me so I know. So I don't bother you two when you guys have rebound sex-"

"He is NOT my ex-boyfriend!", you yelled, cutting her off

She had a cheeky smirk plastered on her face. She put the laced panties and bra down, her playful smirk not leaving her face. You sighed in irritation. 

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say", she said looking away. "But when you two end up missing, I'm just gonna assume you talked."

"I'm not going anywhere with him alone", you replied. "If I wanted to be alone with him, it's because I'm planning on killing him."

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, bitch"

Victoria doesn't know the situation, she just knows what you've told her. You want to tell her everything but your father doesn't allow it. You told her that you guys had a thing but because he's engaged to someone else, you stopped seeing each other. It was a believable lie. 

Soon after, your maids entered the room. They were pushing a rack of gowns and dresses for the ball. Victoria yelled excitedly and begged you to match dresses with her. You looked through the rack of gowns and found a white gown embroidered with flowers, the sleeves were low cut down to your shoulders, your chest showing a little cleavage. 

"Get that one and I'll wear black! We can be like yin and yang!", Victoria said excitedly 

You smiled at her enthusiasm. You wore the gown and she wore a skin-tight black dress, that had thin straps around her shoulders, a slit on her leg, and embroidered fabric. You both looked at the mirror, posing and admiring yourselves. She pulled you closer to her. 

"He is going to lose his shit when he sees you in that", she smirked 

Your face blushed but you were also agitated. You yelled once more, telling her that won't happen and she just nodded sarcastically. 

You finally finished getting ready and headed out to meet your father. A proud smile came to his face when he saw you. 

"Are you ready, my dear?", he asked 

"Ready as I'll ever be, dad", you answered


	3. The ball

You arrived at the event. Cars were parked outside, people in their big gowns scattered everywhere. You walked towards the huge building, holding hands with Victoria. It's been so long since you have been to a social event. You have had small events at your house but none were this big. You can hear all their voices blend with each other, turning into this inaudible mess. 

You remembered how you would come to these events before. Akaashi was always with you. A slight smile came to your face when your memories with him came back. He was always quite quiet, he rarely talked or smiled to anyone, anyone except you. You were the only one that had heard his laugh multiple times, that has seen his smile, a smile so addicting. 

You turned to your left, seeing the group of women holding their man's arms. You rolled your eyes, trying not to seem jealous. You turned your head to your right, looking around the crowd, seeing a couple of raven-haired people. You thought nothing of it. You thought that one of them looked familiar. He was tall, broad shoulders, messy but slick black hair. He had a serious expression on his face, his eyes not wandering around like yours. 

When you were almost at the entrance, it hit you. 

'KEIJI?!'

You jolted up and quickly turned your head, searching for the raven-haired boy. For a moment, time slowed down. He popped out of the crowd, making eye contact with you. His eyes widened, a shocked expression on his face. The boy's eyes dilated when he saw you. 

'It really is him. He is standing in front of me. He's changed a lot, he looks so much bigger than before.'

"Y/n?", Victoria asked

You snapped back to reality, quickly turning your head to her. You shook your head. 

"Yes?", you responded

"Everything okay?", she asked again

"Yeah! Of course! I'm just nervous", you answered 

"Okay", she replied 

\--

You entered the ballroom and saw dozens of people dancing and having a good time. You didn't know who hosted the event, you were just following your father's instructions. You still had Akaashi in your mind, savoring the very short reunion you had. You didn't know what to feel about seeing him. 

'Be civil'

Your father's words echoed in your head. His words made you wonder what he truly meant by them. Does he mean that you shouldn't make a scene? Or maybe... something else. You started wondering if your father would want you to gain information from him. 'He must be that desperate', you thought. You couldn't hold it against him, he did just lose millions. 

You walked over to the buffet table, grabbing a drink and standing on the sidelines. You watched Victoria dance with a rather tall man that had black hair. His hair was styled up. You thought he looked familiar. You stared at the man as he danced and swayed with your friend. His hand seemed to be placed gently around her waist as they danced. His other hand was holding hers. They both laughed and talked as they danced. 

The pair looked happy in each other's arms. You stared at them for a while, your smile unable to disappear. You loved seeing her happy and enjoying life. She is after all the only person you can trust nowadays. 

"Hey cutie", someone said right next to your ear

You jolted up and snapped out of your thoughts. You turned around to face the infamous Tooru Oikawa. You let out a sigh of irritation as he laughed slightly. He looked down at you, grabbing the drink from your hand, taking a sip. You rolled your eyes and continued to look out to the dance floor. 

"Not even gonna greet me back?", he asked, clearly annoyed that you are ignoring him

"You scared me", you answered 

"Well, I am devilishly terrifying", he responded slicking his hair back

"You're such a pain", you replied making him laugh 

He leaned over to you, taking another sip from your drink. You didn't bother grabbing it back which you know disappointed him. He always picks on you, ever since you two were little. He was never really a friend of yours, he was just someone who stuck around. His family is a strong ally to yours, that's why you guys even know each other. He caught you looking at Victoria dancing with the mysterious man. 

A smirk appeared on his face. He pulled you from behind, putting a hand on your waist. Your back was now facing him, his hand firmly on your waist. He placed his lips on your ear, feeling his hot breaths, it gave you chills all over your body. He moved his lips closer to your ear, his top lip slightly touching the top of your ear. 

"If you wanna dance you could just ask me, cutie", he whispered seductively 

Your cheeks went hot and you pushed him away. You face him but your face was looking at the ground. You didn't want him to see your red cheeks. He stood there, waiting for an answer. Although, he knew that you would most likely say no. 

"Tooru, stop doing that shit", you said. "You know I hate it when you do that."

He sighed. 

"Fine, cutie-"

"Stop calling me that too!", you yelled slightly 

"I'll try not to but it's going to be hard", he replied

He leaned in closer to you again, lifting your head up to face him. He saw your tinted cheeks and smirked playfully. He ran his other hand through your hair. 

"You're just so cute, I can't help it", he added. "You also look so beautiful in that dress. That dress fits you so perfectly, it just makes you all the more irresistible."

Before you could say anything, he dragged you to the dance floor. He put an arm around your waist whilst holding your other hand. You haven't danced in so long, you were a bit rusty. You both started dancing to the music. You swayed gracefully on the dance floor. Soon after, everyone watched the two of you dance. You tried to avoid eye contact with him but he kept his eyes on you, not looking away once. The same smirk plastered on his face. The times where you did make eye contact, you blushed profusely. The way he looked at you, was just so loving. 

\--

Akaashi was at his table, talking to the other guests. He was always polite to everyone, not exactly nice but he was polite. Many usually find him a bit rude because of his honesty and sarcasm but you just found that charming. He had one hand firmly placed behind his back the entire time, his back was straight, he stood tall. He never slouched, his movements were smooth. 

He looked out into the dance floor. Seeing the people enjoy their time. The song was a lot faster than the ones that played before. Akaashi hasn't danced in a while, even after being invited numerous times. He just doesn't have it in him anymore. His eyes wandered around the dance floor. He saw Victoria dance with someone familiar, Tetsurou Kuroo. He was an acquaintance. The only reason he knows him and talks to him is because of his best friend, Koutarou Bokuto. He and Kuroo were close and Bokuto has brought him along so many times. 

He finds Kuroo tolerable, Akaashi is not too fond of that many people. He only trusts very certain people and he has only ever opened up to you and to Bokuto. To everyone else, he's an enigma. An arm slithered its way to his chest. He looked down to see Mia, his wife. She had a smile on her face. He gave a slight smile back. 

"Wanna dance?", she asked 

"No, I'm good", he answered almost immediately 

She let out an irritated noise. Akaashi was unbothered by it. He turned his attention away from her and back to the dance floor. His eyes finally found you again. He saw you dancing with Oikawa. He and Oikawa always hated each other, it mostly had something to do with the fact that they both liked you. The hand that was placed behind his back balled into a fist. 

'Tell me they're not a thing or else I might just kill him.'

His eyes stared at the two of you, rage filling his entire body. He tried his hardest to keep his face calm but his lips were trembling, his eyebrows started furrowing. Akaashi was getting angrier and angrier the more he looked at you two. But he couldn't look away even though he wanted to. His eyes couldn't move away because of you, you looked so happy. He hasn't seen your smile in five years. Even though he was mad that you were in someone else's arms, he still cherished the happiness you were radiating. 

'I should've looked for another way, a way where I didn't break her heart. I miss her.'

\-- 

It has been a couple of hours into the event. It was the first time in a while where you were actually having fun. You met up with Kuroo and Victoria. He and Oikawa were actually good friends. Victoria pulled you to the side, walking away from the boys. 

"He asked me out on a date!", he whispered loudly 

"What?! Really? But didn't you just meet him?", you asked 

"I have been eyeing him out for a while now. We met a couple of weeks ago but I didn't make any moves", she answered 

"I think I heard about him before. Isn't he like a womanizer?", you asked again, gaining a chuckle from Victoria. She seems to be unbothered by that fact. 

"Yeah? Your point?", she responded, earning a look of annoyance from you. 

"You are so weird", you stated 

"I prefer 'unique' but that works too"

You rolled your eyes. You started walking to the buffet table again to grab a drink. You asked Victoria if she wanted one to which she declined. You saw her run back to Kuroo, faintly hearing her flirtatious comments. As you were walking, your heels were caught on your dress, making you lose balance. Your body fell forward. You awaited your fall to the floor only for it to never come. 

You felt pressure on your stomach that prevented you from falling even further. You sighed in relief, thanking whoever stopped this embarrassing moment from happening. You postured up and turned behind you, only to be greeted by Akaashi. 

"Still as clumsy as ever, y/n"


	4. Jealousy

The brunette stood on the sidelines, watching you talk to the person he despises. Oikawa has always been envious of Akaashi, he saw him as a rival. He saw Akaashi as someone above him because he knew that you'd always choose Akaashi over him. Oikawa knew that no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he would always be your second choice. When he found out that Akaashi betrayed you, that made him pissed but it also gave him some hope.

Whilst talking to the raven-haired boy, he saw that angelic smile of yours. A smile that only ever appeared when you were around Akaashi. Seeing someone make you smile so effortlessly broke his heart into a million pieces. 

'He simply exists and he makes her happy. How does that bastard deserve her? He broke her heart, betrayed her, and she will still run back to him. Y/n, you deserve so much better. I'll show you, I'll make you realize you belong to me.'

He clenched his fist like he was readying to fight. His fist trembled the more he looked at you two. Kuroo held his forearm, stopping him from doing anything. He released his fist and looked away from you two. 

"Let it go, man", he said softly, concern showing in his voice. Kuroo knows how much you meant to him and how much pain he's in every time he sees you with Akaashi. 

"I'm trying", he said downheartedly. "It's hard to let go of someone you have loved forever."

\--

"Still as clumsy as ever, y/n", he said. He smiled at you whilst you stared into his gunmetal eyes, eyes that you have missed so dearly. 

"Yeah, some things never change", you responded. Both of you stayed silent for a moment, taking deep breaths. 

For a moment, you have completely fallen in love again. Looking into his eyes, hearing his voice, it reminded you of the days you have spent together before. A smile crept its way to your face, the smile showed genuine signs of pure bliss and happiness. The raven-haired boy's eyes dilated. Through his eyes, time slowed down. 

However, the fantasy left and reality hit again. You remembered that Akaashi doesn't belong to you, that he was already married to someone else. You were reminded of everything that has happened. Akaashi really has changed a lot, not only his appearance. You could feel he's different but you didn't know what changed. He just didn't radiate his old self's energy. His movements, his facial expressions were just too smooth. There were no signs of realness. 

"I never expected to see you in places like these anymore", he stated. "I guess some things do change."

He smiled whilst he said that. Seeing him act so nonchalantly somehow made anger build inside you. Akaashi was acting as if nothing happened between you two. For some reason, you wanted him to bring up the past. You didn't know if you wanted him to apologize or to explain himself. All you knew was that you still haven't moved on. 

"That's it?", you asked 

"What?", he replied 

You let out a sigh of irritation, pressing your lips together afterward. You took a deep breath in. 

"Kei- Akaashi, why are you acting as if nothing happened? Don't get me wrong, I... missed you... a lot... but at least say something", you responded. He rolled his eyes, clearly bothered with what you said. His reaction seemed unsympathetic to you, it seemed like he didn't care that much. 

"What do you want me to say? If I apologized would you forgive me anyway? Would that change anything? Tell me y/n, would saying any of that make you forgive me?", he asked. His voice was a mixture of irritation and pain, possibly guilt.

You looked at the ground then back to meet his gunmetal eyes. You stayed silent, thinking about what he said. 

"I don't know", you answered downheartedly

"See? Apologizing doesn't matter, it doesn't mean shit", he said nonchalantly. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It would just be a bit better if you showed some sympathy", you replied. He scoffed, rolling his eyes yet again, placing his hands on his hips. 

"Stop with that shit", he answered almost immediately 

"Why are you being such an ass?", you yelled slightly

"Why does it matter? It's not like we're trying to be friends again. Since you're dating Mr. Perfect", he yelled back

Some people around you started looking. He suddenly dragged you by your forearm. His grip was harsh, tight, not at all how he used to hold you. He dragged you outside where there were fewer people. 

"Akaashi, what do you mean? Who are you talking about?", you asked

"Stop playing dumb, y/n. I saw you dancing with Oikawa, I saw how you looked at him", he answered. Your face showed signs of confusion. 'So, he's just jealous? That's why he's upset?', you thought. 

"We are not dating. He just asked me to dance", you explained. He was clearly in distrust. 

"Oh, don't give me that face. I'm not lying Kei- Akaashi", you said trying to reassure him. 

Akaashi was starting to get hurt by your constant correction of his name. He felt all the more ambivalent about your explanation. His heart became heavy, his face showed signs of downheartedness. You saw that slow shift of his face, it somehow made you feel guilty. 

"Whatever you say, l/n", he responded softly. 

He barely looked at your eyes before heading back inside. You wanted to grab him, tell him to stay. But instead, you stood there, accepting that that was goodbye. Hearing him call you by your last name made you feel the same thing he did five years ago, during that night. It felt like a part of you had died, like a part of you had left. It's the same feeling you felt when your mom left. 

"Goodbye", you both whispered to yourselves 

\-- 

The event was starting to die down, most of the guests were already gone or is leaving. You walked back inside, you heard your father call your name. You looked around the room, searching for your father. You spot him seated at a table with the Oikawa's. You walked over to their table. 

Oikawa immediately saw that you were upset. You both made eye contact, he lifted his eyebrows and widened his eyes, it was his way of asking if everything is fine. You nodded slightly, pressing your lips together. Your father gestured you to sit beside him and you complied. 

Your father talked to you so nonchalantly. After your conversation with Akaashi, that tone made you irritated, their voices had little to no emotion. Oikawa kept his eyes on you, watching your mannerisms closely. Oikawa has always been observant of people's behaviors, he knows when they're sad, happy, uncomfortable, angry, and so on. But to you, he has always been more observant, it was his way of looking out for you. 

He saw how you would rarely make eye contact, how your lips always pressed together after each sentence, how your head would nod awkwardly, how your hands were gripping on your knees, and most importantly, how your smile was forced. He knew that you wanted to cry, that you needed comfort. 

After a couple more minutes of conversation with your father, Oikawa stood from the table. Reaching a hand out to you. 

"Want to check the back garden with me?", he asked smiling softly 

You immediately caught on and stood up as well. 

"It would be my pleasure", you answered holding his hand

His hand held yours so delicately like he was holding something important, something that was worth more than his life. His hands were warm in contrast to your cold hands. You both held hands, walking to the back garden where you previously just had your conversation with Akaashi. 

Not even saying a word, he pulled you into a hug. Placing his hand on top of your head, rubbing it gently whilst the other wrapped around your back. You wrapped both of your arms around his torso, burying your face into his chest. Tears started to form in your eyes. 

"That bastard did this, didn't he?", he asked. His voice was calm but it had an angry undertone. He didn't want to sound like he was plotting to hurt Akaashi, even though he desperately wanted to. He knew you wouldn't want that and that it would just upset you more. 

"Tooru, please don't do anything about this", you begged. "I know you don't like him but this was inevitable, there was no other way this could've gone." 

"Can I at least punch his face? Maybe give him a black eye or break his nose? Hell, how about you do it instead? I would love to see you bitch slap that bastard", he suggested

His words made you chuckle slightly. You looked up to him, meeting his darling brown eyes. Your lips curled up, your eyes brightening. This was the smile that made his heart flutter, that made his world shine brighter and he finally managed to get you to do it. His cheeks blushed, clearly flustered. 

"Are you blushing, Mr. Oikawa?", you teased. Smirking slightly at his flustered face. 

"What? No! I'm just happy to see your smile", he responded 

You let out another chuckle. Silence came between you two. You both had no intention of rushing this moment between you two. You stood there, still in each other's arms, enjoying the silence. The moon was full and both of your eyes illuminated under the moonlight. Your heads started to lean in, getting closer by the second. 

You suddenly heard screaming and glass breaking from inside. Soon after, gunshots and yelling. Your eyes widened and you both quickly rushed in. Running there, you started to worry and wonder what could have happened. Once you entered the room, your stomach dropped, your hands trembled. At that moment, your body felt weak and frail, you couldn't move at all. The marble floor was stained with blood with multiple bodies laying on the ground. 

Your eyes explored the room, searching for your father. At the entrance, you saw him, a gun to his throat. He was being held by the leader of the Ushijima family, Takashi, Ushijima's father.


	5. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the ending of the last chapter :'3 cause I got new ideas lol.

Your father is a complicated man. He always resented the life he was given and craved normality. He someday wishes to drop this life and move away, away from everything he's ever known. When he met your mother, he was given the normality he desired tremendously. 

Your mother and father had a relatively healthy relationship, at least that's what they both portrayed to you. You always saw them smiling at each other, loving each other, cherishing each other. So when your mother left, it made you wonder if everything was just a facade. That they were having a lot of problems but would hide it from you and your sister. 

You wondered why. 'Do they not trust me?', you thought. When your mother left, she said a lot of horrible things. She called your father names, saying that he's a liar. She left the two of you, taking your sister with her. No explanation, no goodbye, no nothing. She disappeared. That was the day your trust in people slowly started to descend. 

\-- 

"Dad!", you yelled after your father. You ran to the front door with Oikawa running after you. He yelled your name multiple times but you could barely hear it. Your attention was completely focused on getting your father back. 

You ran as fast as you could but your heels made it difficult for you. Two of his men pulled out their guns aiming them at you. Your eyes flashed and you stopped in your tracks. 

'I'm... gonna die?'

Time was as slow as it could be. You heard them cocking their guns, readying to fire. The man's finger was an inch away from the trigger but just before he could pull it, someone fired a gun behind you. The bullet was fired just next to your ear, catching stray hairs. The bullet landed exactly on the man's forehead, right in the middle. 'What a shot', you thought. 

You turned around to see Oikawa. He ran to you quickly, pulling you into his arms, shielding you from the other man standing. The other man did not retaliate, his face was in utter shock, terrified from the very precise shot from Oikawa. He ran into the van. Oikawa watched the car drive off, his hand still shielding your face. 

Your knees felt weak, you slowly crouched to the ground, Oikawa replicating your action. Your face was still buried in his chest. 

"Y/n-"

"They took him!", you yelled. You tugged on his collar, looking up to him. "We have to- we have to get him back! Tooru, please- Help me get him back, please!" You pleaded. Your voice was shaking, tears ran down your eyes.

"We will", he said. He held your face, pulling it closer to him. "We'll get him back but now we have to go easy, yeah? We need a plan- we need to find out where they are taking him." 

Your eyes glistened and sparkled because of the tears. Your cheeks and waterline were puffy. Oikawa felt guilty that he was admiring you at your worst but he just couldn't help it, you always look beautiful in his eyes. He kissed your forehead, slowly getting up. 

"Let's go back inside

\--

Akaashi looked down at his father's limp corpse. He didn't know what to feel. Akaashi and his father weren't close and he hated him after threatening to hurt you. But he still felt sad, he felt sorrowful. His mother knelt down to him, searching for a pulse. She gasped and her head turned quickly to her son. 

"He has a pulse!", she yelled. Akaashi yet again felt confused with his emotions. He felt some relief but deep down, he also wished that he would've just died. 

"Someone, call an ambulance!", his mother yelled again. She added pressure on his wound, her hands covered in blood. Someone soon started calling an ambulance. Akaashi's mother looked up to her son, gesturing him to help her with his father. 

He was hesitant, extremely overwhelmed. His hands trembled and his eyes stared down at his father's corpse. 

"Keiji! Help me", she yelled. Akaashi snapped out of his thoughts and knelt down to his father, adding pressure to his wound. 

You entered the building with Oikawa, he had his arm wrapped around you, carrying your heels. Your eyes looked around the room, seeing all of the limp bodies, it made you sick to your stomach. Your step-mother ran to you, pulling you into a hug. She started crying. 

"Please, don't do that again. I was so worried about you", she pleaded. Guilt soon came rushing through your body. You hugged her back. 

"I won't, I promise", you replied. She stopped hugging you and kissed your forehead. 

She then looked over to Oikawa, putting a hand on his shoulder. She squeezed his shoulder and pressed her lips together. 

"Thank you so much for going after her, Tooru", she said, expressing her gratitude. Oikawa held the hand placed on his shoulder. 

"No need to thank me. I'd do it again in a heartbeat", he replied

While your step-mother expressed her gratitude, you looked at Akaashi and his mother trying to keep his father alive. He looked like he has already accepted his father's death like he was already mourning. Akaashi was never an optimist. You slowly walked over to him, hearing Oikawa call your name. 

You continued walking until you were close enough for a conversation. Akaashi stared up to you, seeing your white gown covered in blood and dirt. His mother turned around to see you, her face immediately looking resentful. She stood up, towering over you. 

"I'm so sorry-"

You felt a stinging pain on your cheek. Your hand massaging it to numb the pain. Her hands moved again. You closed your eyes, waiting for the stinging pain to come back. 

"Mother!", Akaashi yelled, holding her hand back. She struggled to lose her son's grip, flailing her hands around. Akaashi kept his grip strong, not submitting to his mother. 

"Let go, Keiji! She fucking deserves it!", she yelled still flailing her arms. Akaashi pulled her back out of her range. 

"I believe the people who shot your husband were the same people that kidnapped her father", Oikawa butted in, defending you. He pulled you back, wrapping an arm around you. "So tell me, how does she deserve it?"

She finally stopped moving her arms and her eyes resentfully stared at Oikawa. Her anger can be seen from miles away. 

"Her father is a terrible man who caused my husband so much pain! I wouldn't be surprised if they both planned all of this-"

"You shut your fucking mouth!", you said cutting her off. Your fists were balled, anger and fury filled your body. You wanted to sew her mouth shut. 

"Your husband put my dad in jail! He betrayed my dad and his men. My dad would never put other people's lives at stake, he knows what it's like to lose someone! Why would he want to put his wife and his daughter's life in danger? That's fucking stupid! Don't compare my dad to your treacherous husband." 

You have never yelled at someone like that in your entire life. You were just so angry and upset. Your father just got kidnapped, you had a really painful conversation with Akaashi, and she did also just slapped you. She stayed silent and stopped moving altogether.

Oikawa had a small smirk on his face. 'That's my girl'. Akaashi couldn't show it but he was proud of you too. He knew that you've always let people talk to you like that. So seeing you defend yourself and your father like that made him unbelievably proud. Akaashi still held his mother's hands but his grip was not as hard. 

The ambulance soon arrived. Most of the guests that were shot did not make it. Akaashi's father was in a coma. You sat on the stairs outside the building and stared out at the injured people getting help. Your face laid on top of your knees, your arms wrapping around your legs. 'What a day'. 

"Hey", you heard Akaashi say from behind you. You didn't look back at him. He soon sat down beside you, keeping some distance between you two. 

"I'm sorry about mother, she only knows what father has said to her", he explained. "I'm also sorry for being an ass to you-"

"Akaashi you don't have to apologize for your mother or for the things you've said", you stated. "It's been a shitty night, apologies won't do anything."

"Can I apologize for something I didn't do?", he asked. You finally looked at him, curious about what he has to apologize for. You hummed, raising a brow. 

"I'm sorry for not going after you when you ran. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt", he said. His face finally showed the emotions you've been looking for, he finally showed sincerity. The sincerity he's shown you ever since you two were little. 

"Ke-"

"Don't worry about it, dude", Oikawa said butting in again. "I was there to help her. I kept her safe and sound for you, so you can go ahead and break her heart again."

Akaashi started laughing, his lips formed a smirk. He stood up facing him, the smirk not disappearing. Tension soon started to build up between them. You also stood up, feeling anxious. 

"You mad cause you know she'll choose me over you? You mad that she has been mine since day one, that I was the first-ever person she has loved? She'll never be yours, just pack up and leave."


	6. Rivals

Akaashi and Oikawa always had this bitter rivalry. They never got along. Akaashi has always been your childhood best friend and your first love, he understands you and you did everything together. But Oikawa was just someone that you respected. You respected how hardworking he is, how dedicated and ambitious he is. 

Oikawa for the longest time cherished and protected you. He loves you so dearly, you have always been the one for him. But he is jealous, envious of how much you love Akaashi. He is jealous at the fact that Akaashi doesn't need to do much for you to love him, that he can simply exist and you would fall on your knees for him. 

Oikawa has felt like he does everything for you, he looks out for you, comforts you, cherishes you, and yet he knows that you'll never look at him the way you do to Akaashi. He hid his sadness and heartbreak by acting as if it didn't hurt him. By acting like every time he saw you giving Akaashi that smile, it didn't shatter his heart to a million pieces. 

They might not get along, they might be different from each other but your love for both of them remains the same. You will forever love both of them and here you stand, in between the two as they glare at each other, ready to fight for your love. You knew that if you didn't stop them early, they could fight it out until one gets badly hurt or worse, die. 

"Akaashi lay off", you said putting a hand on his chest, trying to keep them separated. You look at Akaashi, his eyes still glaring at the brunette. You look over to Oikawa who was doing the same thing. You saw Oikawa move up which lead you to put a hand on his chest as well. 

"Tooru, please-"

"Hear that? That's my first name she just said. I don't remember her saying the same for you, Akaashi", he said cutting you off and getting Akaashi riled up. A smirk was plastered on his face after he said that whilst Akaashi's eyebrows were furrowed, his forehead scrunched. 

They both continued to glare and stare at each other. The tension kept building between them. You still stayed between them, still having your hands on their chests. Both of them suddenly moved forward at the same time, it made you nervous. You tried to push them back but it didn't work that well, they're much stronger and bigger than you. 

"Stop it! Don't fucking do this!", you yelled but they completely ignored you. 

"Y/n, I don't want you to get hurt. Can you please move aside, cutie?", Oikawa asked finally looking at you. 

"As if I'd fucking do that, Tooru-"

"Hear that again? That was my first name again", Oikawa said yet again cutting you off. 

They got closer and closer to each other until you couldn't fit between them anymore. You moved aside, continuously telling them to stop it and to just let it go. But it felt like you didn't exist at that moment, both wanted blood, both wanted someone to get hurt. It had already been a shitty night for all of you. If they fight, it would be the cherry on top. 

"You really wanna fucking do this, Oikawa?", he asked in a dark voice. Oikawa scoffed, keeping the smirk on his face, and threw his head back slightly. 

"Why? Are you scared-"

Then suddenly, Akaashi punched Oikawa in the face, making him lose his balance. You gasped and put both of your hands on your mouth, covering it. Oikawa postured up, his lip has a cut, and blood was dripping out. He wiped it off and his smirk was gone, his cockiness disappeared. You knew that one of them is definitely gonna get badly hurt. 

Akaashi and Oikawa are both skilled fighters, they were both dead even when it came to skill. Akaashi's punch and your scream soon got the attention of some people. A couple of heads turned in your direction.

"You hit like a bitch", Oikawa said swinging his fist. 

Akaashi couldn't block it completely, it still hit his face. Oikawa soon moved his head forward to Akaashi, headbutting him. Akaashi fell back and lost his balance, his nose was bleeding. He quickly stood straight and swung his fist forward. Oikawa saw it and attempted to block it but Akaashi faked him out. 

The brunette's eyes widened when he figured it out. Akaashi had swept his feet on Oikawa's leg, tripping him and making him fall to the ground. The fight had seemed to be in the raven-haired man's favor. He reacted instantly to Oikawa's fall and got on top of him. He started to continuously punch his face, leaving bruises everywhere. 

You ran up to Akaashi and tried to pull him off of Oikawa but he simply pushed you back. Even though he was violent and angry, his touch to you was still gentle, he merely nudged you back but it was enough to keep distance between you two. 

You were about to try again until Kuroo came up behind you, holding you back. People were now watching and the policemen soon saw the fight. Oikawa managed to block one of Akaashi's punched and it gave him a clear view of his face. He threw a punch, giving him a chance to turn the tide. 

Oikawa managed to get Akaashi off of him. He pushed Akaashi to the ground, pinning him down completely. He used one leg to pin both of his legs down while the other stepped on his left wrist. His left arm held his right wrist down while his right arm threw punches. 

Akaashi's face was now just as bruised and busted as Oikawa's. You continued to yell, continued to beg them to stop. The police soon came and broke the fight. Oikawa managed to throw one last punch before he was pulled off. The policeman soon cuffed Oikawa's hands behind him while the other harshly helped Akaashi get up, cuffing his hands as well. 

They were both guided to their police car. You tried to escape from Kuroo's grip by moving your shoulders around and jerking them forward. 

"Hey! Stop it!", he yelled. You did not comply, you continued to move around aggressively. He then picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder, your stomach hitting his broad shoulder. 

"Please, I can't stay here!", you pleaded. Your body had completely given up on you, you felt frail and weak. Tears soon ran down your face

"It's Y/n, right?", he asked but you didn't reply. He started to hear you snuffling which made him put you down. He moved your hair from your face. 

"Y/n, I know you've had a shitty night but if you did what you wanted to do, it would've made everything shittier", he explained. "We'll get them out, okay? Surely we can bail them both out-"

"It's not that!", you yelled, making his eyes flash open. You looked up to him, tears running down your face, dirt and blood spotted at random spots. 

"I know we can bail them out but they fought because of me! They got hurt because of me, they hate each other because of me!", you stated. Your cries were now much louder than before. You haven't cried this hard in a while. You also felt kind of embarrassed because you're basically having a mental breakdown in front of someone you met this night. 

Akaashi and Oikawa will never like each other, they will never get along, and they will never put their bitter rivalry aside. But one thing is for sure, they both love you. That is the only thing they will ever find in common. You spent the rest of the night worrying about the two, crying in your bed. 

You don't know who the tears are for, if it's for your poor father who was kidnapped, for the two men you love who wanted to kill each other, or for you. You buried your face into the covers, still crying profusely. You soon fell to a deep slumber, ending the night. 


End file.
